The Cooper Gang Saves France (Sly Cooper x Hetalia)
by Sarahkitten42
Summary: The Klaww Gang has captured Francis Bonnefoy in hopes to brainwash him into being full of hatred, and thus, letting Clockwerk live on. Can the Cooper gang save him, or will the Nightmare of Clockwerk rise again?


The Cooper Gang Saves France

(France's P.O.V.)

One fateful night, while I was sitting at house sipping wine and gazing at the full moon, I had no clue that visitors were on their way. "Mmm…the full moon possesses such serene beauty…It puts me at ease," I said to myself. The rest of the Allies were at my home as well, enjoying all the sights and sounds. A few minutes later, Britain called me over. "France, there are five folks who would like to see you!" he said.

"I will be right there!" I called back. I set my wine glass down and answered the front door. The five visitors did not look too friendly. "Ummm… bonjour. Can I help you?" I asked with a half-worried tone.

"As a matter of fact, you can," said the parrot with a monocle, "And you are going to help us whether you want to or not!" Before I even realized it, the bison with the rather large cane hit me over the head and knocked me out. When I awoke, I could not see anything. I tried to yell, but I was gagged. I tried to move, but my wrists and ankles were bound with rope. "He's awake!" A gruff, angry voice yelled.

"Calm down, Jean! We are almost at the Re-Education Tower, and our captive's mind will be prepared for our plan," a Romanian woman's voice confidently responded. _My mind?!_ I thought, _What are they…what are they going to do to me?!_ We finally got to our destination, and I was slammed down on what felt like a table. My wrists and ankles were untied, but they were held in place until metal restraints snapped onto them. The blindfold was removed, and I saw that I was held in a place for hypnosis. A spider wearing a red dress removed the gag from my mouth and said, "Welcome to my Re-Education Tower! These sessions of hypnosis will be a warm-up for what is coming to you. Would you like to know now what is going to happen, or would you like me to tell you later?" she asked.

"I would like to know now, mademoiselle!" I half-yelled back, terrified.

"Very well. I am preparing you for a hypnotic light-show that will fill you with hatred. Knowing that you are a country, the energy that you give off from the hypnosis will be enough to keep Clockwerk alive. Shall we begin?"

Before I had a chance to answer, she turned on the machinery. I looked away from the mind shuffler for a split second, then I saw a raccoon with a bronze cane. "Bentley, it's affirmative. The Klaww Gang has him," I heard him say, "It looks like The Contessa is preparing him for something. He looks…afraid. …Fine! I'll get the recon photos!" The raccoon took out a camera and took his pictures, then looked at me and said, "My friends and I will help you. Hang in there, France!" The raccoon said as he headed out. "I will not easily be filled with hate!" I angrily yelled.

"Quite true. I have read your psychological profile. You are full of too much love for this to be easy, but it will happen," The Contessa sternly assured. _I need to get out of here, _I thought,_ These restraints are not very tight…maybe if I slip out of them and sneak away, I'll be as free as a bird!_ I tried slipping my ankles free first, because I knew they would be the hardest to. Once I succeeded, I slipped my wrists free. I managed to sneak away, but it wasn't long before I tripped an alarm. "Oh no! OH NO! PIERRE!" I shrieked. The instant I called him, he came and knocked out the guards that were chasing me. I was counting my blessings when I saw that all of the Contessa's guards were painfully lagging behind me.

Eventually, I met with the raccoon from earlier. "Hey, you got away! Nice! By the way, my name's Sly Cooper," he cheered.

"Nice to meet you, Monsieur Cooper," I happily responded.

"Aw, Mr. Cooper was my dad. Just call me Sly."

"Alright, Sly."

"Sly, France needs to return to the Re-Education Tower now," a voice said. We turned around and saw that it was The Contessa with a lot of tanks. As the color drained from my face, I felt Sly's can hook onto my torso and throw me upward. "Murray! Catch!" he yelled. I was caught by a pink hippopotamus who shouted at Sly, "No worries, Sly! 'The Murray' will make sure France safely gets to the Safe house!" Murray ran as fast as he could to his safe house, then I met with a turtle talking with Estonia. "Ah, You must be Murray!" said Estonia.

"You must be France," said the turtle, "Looks like you managed to escape from the clutches of the Klaww Gang. I'm Bentley."

"The Contessa almost caught France again, but Sly and I helped him!" Murray cheered, "Looks like it's time for you to head home, huh?"

"Oui. Merci for helping me," I thanked as Murray and I got in his van. When we got back to my home, I was greeted by the Allies. "France! Dude, where've you been?!" asked America.

"That is what we have all been wondering, da?" said Russia.

"Five visitors took me to a brainwashing tower. The tried to fill me with hate," I answered, "I am starting to feel a little nauseous…"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
